1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of printing and labeling devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,343,485; 3,408,931; 3,408,931; 3,490,365; 4,116,747; and 4,382,835. In the device of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,835 optionally, in one use webs of tags or labels can be printed upon and dispensed, and in another use labels can be printed, delaminated and applied to merchandise.